Pires so aren't human
by canzite
Summary: Imagine if vampires were real and could walk among us, but for once humans were the more frightening of the two...
1. Chapter 1

"Canzite?" Fingers were snapped in front of her face quickly.

She jerked from her daydream she looked around at the small raven haired form of her little sister. She was pouting at her with a falsely sad look.

Blinking her almost white-grey eyes Zite said, "What? I hate it when you do that, Sesiria. If you want my attention, just poke me or something."

Canzite leaned forward over the back of her chair and wished again that she could smoke a cigarette. God, she missed that more than anything else...

"Why don't you stop brooding like a typical vampire and try to have a good time?" She poked her in the ribs, which only annoyed Zite further.

"Just leave me alone, Ses..." She pulled her jacket up around her collar and rose from her seat. As her sister rolled her bright green eyes and ignored her.

Canzite moved through the crowded bar and tried to tone out the buzz of voices that infiltrated her sensitive ears. All the flashing lights and noise didn't help.

They were all so damn...human...loud and babbling about random things. Facebook statuses, Did I lock the door, Does he/she think I look fat in this, Do these shoes go with this...What the fuck-ever she thought as she weaved between them with ease, making for the entrance to the raving club.

They all stole quick looks at her with leary eyes, but it was just brief glances...The security guards were who watched her with pointed glares.

Rent-a-V-Pigs, Zite thought and scoffed.

The real VOC (Vampire Order Control) were one thing but these club security guards really thought they ment something just because alot of vampires frequented night-clubs...hell, of course we do...It's fucking night!

One guard inparticullar that worked the door had been eyeballing her all evening and now shot her a dirty look as she grew nearer to the frontdoor.

Yes, yes, I'm a scary fucking vampire and if I touch any of these people you will smack me with your equally scary Vio-ton and so life goes on blah blah...fuck this shit.

God she hated the way things had changed in the last twenty years, it ment you couldn't live a normal life. Hell, screw that she thought with anger, you couldn't live AT ALL. She longed for how life had been a hundred years before, shit, I'd settle for fifty years ago at this point.

Humans feared her kind and the 'law' so to speak hated everything about them. Oh, but a bill was passed stating that vampires with Bloodcards (The ones that registered themselves as Pires...A genuine Reg...) were allowed to live freely with humans.

Vampires didn't HAVE to regisister, but weren't allowed in any human establishments with out a Bloodcard. Plus they were looked on as outcasts. Getting a fucking job was impossible with out a BC because employeers were always biased and even though they weren't allowed to 'discriminate' by law. They all did. Not that Canzite gave a shit. She didn't have to work and neither did her family due to the vast amounts of investing they had done over the course of the last century. It was the principle that sent fire through her...

There were of course vampire bars, blood resturants and Fly-High clubs (Clubs owned by high roller vamps.) These were equal to strip clubs, but the girls 'stripping' knew they were going to be fed upon. Any of these establishments woud accept them without question, but her sister always seemed to prefer the human ones for whatever crazy reason known only to Sesiria.

To Zite the way her kind was treated reminded her of how the slaves were treated over one hundred years ago. She could remember how even when they were given freedom and rights it had taken nearly eighty years for them to get any kind of true equal treatment. Even in certain parts of the United States it was still a touchy subject...yeah we are free alright...maybe in eighty more years.

If we are equal why the fuck are we called something to distinguish us from humans...what a damn joke she thought for the ten millionth time as she passed the last pool table and reached the frontdoor.

The guard standing by it glared into her glowing grey eyes and stopped her,

"Hold up. I want to check your card."

Zite gave him a scowl and said, "I'm Reg...would I be out in damn bar if I wasn't?"

He scowled right back, "Don't get smart with me, Pire. Where is your card?"

"I have a name, it's Canzite!" She revered assholes like this and the use of the term 'Pire' was insulting. There was absolutely no reason for him to ask for her BC. He was just one of those prejudiced jerks that knew he could get away with this kind of shit.

He whipped out his Vio-ton it was a metal rod with ultra-violet running up and down its casing...

Zite eyed it warily as he sneered at her. God she hated those things...they hurt like hell.

"We can do this the hard way if you want, Pire"

The front door opened and he had to move slightly to let the people in. She was still looking at his Vio and said,

"I havn't done shit. Why are you being such a jerk?"

A group of laughing humans entered and he gave her a narrowed eye as a few of them looked over at the Vio. This was an obvious give away that a vampire was causing problems...usually a non-Reg. (NR) but Zite hadn't done anything and said,

"I havn't done anything wrong, plus I am a Reg!"

He raised his Vio, pointed the tip at her chest, and threatened her,

"I will knock your blood sucking ass down to the ground! I want to see your card! Now!"

Zite glanced to the group of humans that had just entered they were all flushed from walking. Her keen senses told her it was a good walk from wherever they had came from...there was something else...lingering on one of them...

What in the fuck was that...She had to find it.

Completely forgetting her current situation, Zite bolted twords the door as a Vio hit her lower back and she felt the burn even through her trench coat and cried out in pain as she went to her knees. She heard Sesiria's voice,

"What the hell!? What did she do!?"

The guard jumped back and held out his Vio, "Back off Pire! I don't care if you are girl! I'll put you down just like I did him!"

Ses gave him a dark look as her bright green eyes flashed and she pulled her sister to her feet, "She's a girl too! Have you never seen a dyke Vamp before?"

Canzite straightened up and rubbed the spot the Vio had hit her still holding her sister's arm to keep from jumping to the...smell...She didn't even look at the jerk that had Vio'd her.

Her instincts searched out the scent among the group of humans who were still watching the scene play out...it wasnt with them, just surrounding them...

GODDAMNIT what the fuck was that scent?

Now that the guard realized he had attacked a female Pire the guard seemed to sink into himself a bit. "Look, Pire I didn't know you were a girl-"

"Why the fuck should that matter?" Ses stepped closer to him and pointed, "Even if she was a male you Vio'd her for no reason!" The guard raised his baton again warned,

"Back off, now." Zite grabbed her sister by her jacket sleeve and quickly said,

"Who fucking cares. Lets go..." She dragged her sister from the bar leaving a shocked group of humans in there wake.

Once outside Ses rounded on her sister, "What the hell was that, Zite? I heard what he said to you! Why didn't you just show him your damn BC and-"

Zite wasn't listening. She was gripping steel of a bicycle lock up with her eyes closed trying to concentrate on fucking scent that was now much more potent in the Tampa rain...Ses touched her arm and she flung her off,

"Damnit! What the fuck is wrong with you, Canzite?" Sesiria gave her a dirty look and crossed her arms over her chest.

She turned to look at her sister and hissed, "You don't smell that?"

Sesiria gave her a concerned look..."I smell human...lots of them actually, but I don't smell anything out of the ordinary..."

She gripped the steel so hard it left imprints. This made Sesiria raise her eyebrows, "Zite, are you al-"

Zite flipped out on her, "FUCK NO, Im not okay or alright! You REALLY can't smell that!?"

Sesiria looked long and hard at her sister wondering if she was losing her mind, "Smell, WHAT? What is the scent?"

She tasted the air again and noticed it was strongest in the east. Zite ground her teeth together as Sesiria tenativly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Let's go home. I'm sure Mom will be more than willing to let us make a visit to the cellar especially since you just got Vio'd for no damn reason. Plus you could use it. You havn't fed in days...I bet Cass and Adia were due back this evening. We havn't seen them in a week."

The thought of hanging with her siblings and also closest friends was very tempting, but not as tempting as whatever this magnetic pull was.

Zite made a decision and shook her head, "I cant...I have to track it."

"Canzite, what is it? Talk to me. What do you smell?"

"I'm...not sure, but-" The wind blew across her face and carried the scent onto her tastebuds again. She couldn't take it anymore, the pull was to strong.

Zite was gone in a flash of white as Ses sighed and watched her scale the building then vanish over the top. For a moment she considered following her, but ultimately resigned herself to go and attempt to explain to her sisters and Janette why her eldest child probably wasnt coming home that night...even though she herself didnt get it.

Sesiria worried for her older sibling and started running twords home.

She pushed the front door open and nearly walked into a girl that was on her way in with a group of laughing people. Zite stopped instantly and backed away holding the door


	2. Pires so aren't human chapter 2

There it is damnit!

Zite bounded across the rooftop and dropped down an alley to land beside a dumpster. She crouched and knew that scent had been with the group of human's recently...it reminded her something she had smelled long ago, but she had no idea what it was. It was maddening beyond belief. She had never been so determined.

It was so damned potent and drew her...she was compelled to follow it and that made her curious to the point of irritation.

She was getting closer, but she was sure it wasn't street level...how odd...she had jumped down because it had grown fainter as she ran from rooftop to rooftop.

The really strange part was that it had been so strong, without being actually there...it was so damned...dominate...what the fuck clings to clothing like that?  
And it wasn't blood...THAT was what scared the hell out of her. It was pulling, but in the alley it was nearly gone, yet still lingering. That scent...what in hell was it?

Only blood pulled a Vampire like this...

She closed her eyes, focused, and inhaled deeply...

Following her intinct she jumped up and latched onto the brick alley in front of her, shattering the mortar under her finger tips in the processes, as two humans passed across the street.

They glanced her way but she was already on top of the building and running full force to leap to the adjoining one in the split second it took them to turn thier heads twords the noise.

She stopped suddenly beside an spinning ventilator and noticed the scent had dissipated. It wasn't like it was moving further away...more like...down...

I just left the street three blocks ago, she thought with annoyance, it couldn't have gone back down! She took two running steps to her right and lept off the roof to land eighty feet down at the corner of a deserted grassy park housing a fountain in its center.

All was silent except the trickle of water from the ornate fountain...she listened intently for any movement.

Her grey eyes scanned the area quickly. She waited for the wind to blow then she inhaled again. Yes! It had been here recently...very recently. Bolting east she lept over the fountain and grabbed a light pole. She perched sideways on it in a croutch holding on with one hand and tasted the air again...it- whatever it was-was moving...away and fast.

She pushed off from the steel pole harder than she intended to, making it tilt slightly and chased down the scent that now had veered sharply to her southside.

SOUTH!

"What the fuck?" she growled as she jumped into the air, slammed her booted heel into a parked car causing it's alarm to go crazy and spun in midair to land in a croutch then sprung into a run again now doubling back the way she had came.

Her mind briefly flitted to the possiblity that the scent was traveling by a bird or someother flying animal it had touched since she had no clue what the fuck this scent was. She was closing in though because it was getting stronger...she bolted down a side street and her entire journey came to an abrupt end. Something slammed against her body and she was knocked into a herd of trash cans.

A nearby cat yowled loudly in aggravation and tore off as Zite kipped onto her feet and dropped into an attack croutch searching for whatever had done this...the scent was very close now...

"Cat and fucking mouse is over..." A low voice hissed from above her.

Zite whipped her head up in enough time to see a darting haze of a human body leaping like a feline from the side of a building and her legs were kicked from under her as she was suddenly on her back.

Fingers gripped her neck roughly pinning her to the concrete. Zite spun on the ground to free herself as she threw a leg out to trip the thing that had knocked her to the ground, but met nothing but air as a blur of auburn and white flipped away from her. Zite pushed upward with her hands, kipping back into a croutch again.

She looked into a pair of ice-blue eyes set into a pale face that was surrounded by a main of auburn hair. This was obviously a vampire but smelled so different.

The creature was glaring at Zite with curiosity and anger..."Why the fuck are you following me?"

Zite noted that she mirrored her own body language and was just as aggravated as she was...

"Why is your scent hanging all over a group of humans?" Zite snapped back at her and dropped lower into her croutch as if to spring.

"Why is that any of your fucking concern? Who the hell are you?" She growled and circled in front of her.

Canzite's temper flared, "Why are you trying to mask your scent with humans? Are you a NR?"

She looked her up and down then flared her nostrils trying to catch something under the alluring scent.

The ice chips narrowed, "Stop that! I'm warning you. If you try to follow me again I will kill you."

Zite began her own circle only in the opposite direction, "That's rich, coming from someone that hangs with humans, runs like a pussy, then attacks from behind."

Her eyes went into slits, "Do not fucking follow me again."

Canzite ignored her threat, "What the fuck are you? You smell...diffrent."

"So do you, now stay away from me!"

Zite was taken by suprise at that statement, "What? What do you meen-"

She was cut off as nails ripped across her cheek and in a blur the pale eyed woman vanished and Zite touched her cheek with finger tips to smirk at the blood being drawn from the three claw marks left there...


	3. Pires so aren't human chapter 3

Zite had doubled back to the bar in an effort to find out what the hell that scent coming off the strange vampire was...

She figured if the blue eyed creature that had sliced her cheek open wanted to play tag then a game of tag is exactly what she would get. She was still seething about being knocked on her ass by the woman.

What was it she had hissed at her?

"Cat and fucking mouse ends now?"-something like that. She had been too angry at being one-uped to pay much attention. Plus she was annoyed at the way the strange creature had mouthed off when she asked her about being a NR...and lastly that fucking threat about killing her if she followed her again had pushed Zite's anger over the edge which was why she was now doing the exact opposite of what she was warned against doing.

Zite was crouched atop one of the marble busts that ran the rooftops length of the church next door to the nightclub. She was watching the place and waiting for last call. She could smell the asshole guard that had Vioed her earlier just inside the front-door and it made her angry again. She glanced up at the stars for the time and saw she had four hours until sunrise.

Surely these humans would leave soon. Her intent was to follow them and figure out which one held the strongest trace of that scent. It would be difficult to be in their close proximity, but bearable. Her sister had been right about not feeding for a while. She hadn't been to a bank in almost three days and was suddenly aware of the fact that this was most likely the cause of that damn woman being able to get the best of her. This thought ticked her off even further...

There was a pint-cart nearby. She would stop there and take a few shots of something in the primate family before tracking these humans. Primate blood tasted the most like humans and was the most expensive, but that didn't matter.

After you were around for more than two hundred years money was easy to come by...her coven, ("family"-she silently heard her mother correct her) had plenty of money. Most of the older covens did, but older covens were rare as most had been hunted to near extinction in the Purge of 1999. It was a gruesome time when humans had learned of thier exsitance and had developed weapons to kill them off. It wasn't until the Vampires started fighting back that the Truce was made between the two races to avoid the destruction of both.

Her coven had agreed as a whole to become Regs...mainly at her mother's insistence...so they could live out in the open.

There were five of them total. Canzite was the eldest of them all, but her 'mother' Janette was undoubtedly the nucleus around which they all revolved and treated each of them like her children.

Zite had turned her first when she had came across her one night back in the winter of 1915...

She had been living in Champagne at the time. She had just finished hunting and was full almost to the point of sloshiness when she smelled the vast amount of fresh blood nearby. She had found her in a small one room home on the second floor of a very old building.

This was during World War I and the German Empire was reeking havoc all across the country so finding half destroyed buildings with half dead or truly dead people trapped in them wasn't rare. Janette had been crushed by a fallen piece of timber from her roof and was hemorrhaging badly from the wounds. Zite remembered looking down on her and was just considering snapping the woman's neck to give her peace when Janette had looked up at her and said something that made Zite decide she wanted to keep her from death,

" tes-vous un ange?"-(Are you an angel?)

Zite had flinched she hadn't expected that and replied, "Non, je suis un diabla..."-(No, I am the devil...)

The dying woman had actually smiled and said,

"C'est impossible`. Vous avez tant de beaut l'int rieur pour tre un diabla" -(That is impossible. You have to much beauty inside of you to be a devil...)

Canzite looked down at her for a full minute before she lifted the timber off her. Then carried her back to her flat where she changed her into her kind and without realizing it had also created a mother for herself...she never regreted her decision.

Her oldest sibling and best friend was, Sesiria. If her mother was the nucleaus her sister was the glue that held them together. She had a carefree light spirit and seldom let the problems being a Vamp posed effect her...Zite had never met another like her in all her years.

Sesiria's joining of the immortal world had actually happened by chance rather than choice. Or as thier mother was fond of saying,

"It was fate that brought her to our family."

Most Vamps were feral by nature and often fought with each other, but Ses was a horse of a different color. She often reminded Canzite so much of a human that she wondered if she hadn't screwed up some how when she had changed her and left her half and half. This was impossible of course, but it still never ceased to shock her when she would watch her sister let a dog lick all over her face and laugh or beg her to sit down and watch some sappy romantic comedy or, and this was by far the most shocking, actually take female human lovers from time to time.

Canzite didn't understand how she could stand the scent especially when she imagined what Sesiria was doing to them from all the screams that came from her room sometimes. Even from her own room three floors up Zite could smell and scent all that blood rushing around under thier skin when she brought them home and couldn't even think about being in the same room...let alone doing God knows whatever else Ses was probably doing to them.

When Zite had asked her about this once her little sister had just laughed and said, "Honestly, Canzite, sometimes I don't think you were ever a human."  
This was the exact kind of odd response that made Zite question her vampiress sister's outlook on life, but she loved her more than anything and couldn't picture her life without her in it.

In the spring of 1951 Janette and Canzite were living in New York City. Janette had suggested it due to it's vast amount people in hopes that they could blend in easier.

It was very late one night. Zite was watching the outside of a local bar waiting for someone drunk enough to feed on when she heard it. A scream filled the air, but it was very far away. In fact a human wouldn't have heard it at all. Canzite was used to random yells and scream punctuating the silence once the moon had risen, after all this was New York, but this one was diffrent. She wasn't sure how she knew it was diffrent she just did.

Following her instincs and only her instincs she started twords the direction of the scream. Flying across rooftops was her favorite way to get around the city as all the buildings were so closely packed she rarely had to touch the ground. She noticed that the closer she got to the origination of the noise that there muffled noises coming from the same area.

Stopping on top of a fire escape she peered down between two buildings into an alley. Three men had a very small woman trapped against a wall. One held each arm while the third slapped her face and blood flew across the brick side of the building. He began the process of tearing her clothes off. Zite sighed, she didn't get involved in things like this. Humans hurt each other. That was just a part of life and she felt interfering was playing God and didn't like to do it...now her mother on the other hand always got involved in things like this and chided Zite for not doing the same.

Zite had lost count at how many times Janette had abandoned a hunting trip to save a woman from rape or murder. She just felt it was a duty she owed to all females. Canzite had never asked her why because in reality she wasn't sure she wanted to know what motivated her mother to seek vengence for rape-victims.

The girl being held managed to get in a good kick to the man's groin and when he screamed out in pain Canzite realized it had been his scream she had heard the first time...not the girl. How ironic was this fucked up situation?

"Will you hold her fucking still!" He yelled at his companions, "That is the second time this little shit has nailed me in the balls."

The other two men each scissored her thighs and pinned her completely against the brick as the one she kicked advanced on her and said,

"I'm going to make you pay for both of those kicks sweetheart." He slapped her open palm across the face then backhanded her on the other side. She looked up at him in defiance and spit a mouth full of blood in his face. He reeled away from her cursing and wiping the blood from his eyes as the small girl spat at him,

"Fuck you, you cock sucking bastard-" She spit out more blood on the ground at his feet.

Canzite raised her eyebrows, it was rare to hear language like that coming from a lady's mouth. She was impressed with the fire inside this tiny woman.

"Lawrence, maybe she is more trouble than she is worth." One of his companions suggested and the other said, "Yeah, I say we knock her out then fuck her."

The one called Lawrence said, "Good fucking idea, but I get to go first, little bitch owes me and I plan on sticking her in every hole she has."

That pissed Zite off, in her mind, this was now borderlining necrophilia and that was going to far.

Plus she imagined what her mother would say if she found out Zite had witnessed this act and did nothing...

Canzite lept over the fire escape and landed just behind the groin-attack victim. The girl saw her before the men did and bright green eyes met her own. Now that she was closer, she could feel somekind of pull coming from this human girl.

"Is this how you always treat women?" She growled at him and he spun around to face her. She was nearly as tall as he was. He stummbled back a few steps.

Looking her up and down he noticed the spikey brown hair and white-grey eyes of this trench coat clad woman. His friends let the girl go and she fell to her knees.

She rubbed her jaw and looked up into the eyes of her savior with curiosity then up to the fire escape some seventy feet above Zite's head before returning her gaze to the grey eyed vampire.

Canzite had a fleeting moment where she wanted to laugh. She was just given the chance to run from three men about to beat and rape her, but her main concern is how I got down here, Zite thought, the irony of this night is uncanny.

The two men flanked Lawrence and approached Zite with purpose. She smirked at them and they stopped thier approach looking at her warily.

She looked at the leader and cocked her head to the side, "I asked you a question...Lawrence."

He flinched slightly, "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I heard your friend call you by it"

The men all looked at each other with bewildered expressions and didn't seem to know what to do next.

She took a step twords the leader and said, "I answered your question now answer mine. Is this-" She nodded twords the green-eyed girl who was still on her knees watching this scene with curiousity. "how you always treat women?"

He shook his head quickly still looking bewildered and said, "What-I-"

Zite moved so fast the men didn't even have time to look for her. She came up behind the one that had named Lawerence and swept his legs from under him. Catching him by the throat, she twisted her wrist snapping his neck. Then she flung him into his companion that had suggested knocking out the girl and they both flew into the opposite wall with a crunch. The skull of the second man made such fierce contact with the brickwall that his skull caved in upon impact.

She spun around leaping against the brick she flipped in the air to land in a croutch between Lawrence and the girl. He had made himself dizzy trying to keep track of her movements and he toppled backwards and fell over a nearby trash bin.

"What the fuck-what in the name of God are you?"

Zite raised from her croutch slightly and hissed,

"I don't think you have the right to be asking questions in the name of God or any other deity given what you had planned for this young lady behind me..."

Canzite felt the air around her shift slightly and knew the girl had gotten to her feet finally. She heard her spit more blood on to the ground and Zite had to concentrate on not turning twords it...the scent was intoxicating...she wished she had fed before coming upon the nasty business.

The man seemed to decide that running was his last hope so he scrammbled to his feet and took off down the alley. Zite suddenly had an inspiration and she darted to his side. The green-eyed girl was visibly shocked to see her savior now twenty feet away and holding this man by the throat with one hand.

"You still havn't answered my question, Lawrence." She pulled him in close so her lips were near his ear and whispered, "Is this how you always treat women?"

He fought for oxygen and croaked out, "Y-yes."

"I thought so..." She breathed and jerked his head violently to the right, so it would hide what she was doing from the girl's line of sight, before she sinking her teeth into his artery. She drained him of his life in less than five seconds and tossed his body to the side. Years of practice had taught her how to avoid getting blood all over herself when she fed. It was very annoying to go around with the constant scent of blood on your clothing.

The girl wasn't sure what she had just seen the woman do...it looked almost like she...kissed his neck?

Zite turned to leap against the wall and head up the same fire escape she came down. Just as she croutched to spring a voice called out,

"Wait, Don't leave yet-"

She turned to look back down the alley and realized it was the girl. She had her hand outstretched as if to touch her even though there was twenty feet between them. Canzite just eyed her and didn't move from her croutch.

Curious green eyes searched her own and the girl closed some of the distance between them. When there was less than ten feet between the two she slowed her approach as if she was afraid she might scare this tall, dark haired stranger away.

Zite couldn't believe how odd this human girl was. Usually humans took one look at thier pale perfect features and equally pale eyes then immediatly looked at anything else, but the tiny woman was all but ogling her. She took the last few steps and was now face to face with the vampire. Her eyes traveled over Zite's chiseled face.

She tited her head slightly and said, "Your really beautiful."

"What a fucking strange thing to say at this moment! Canzite nearly laughed again, but instead she simply said,

"Most of us are."

The girl smiled and said, "What is your name?"

What? What's my name? Why the hell does that matter?

"Why do you want to know that?" Zite straightened up out of her croutch without realizing she had done it.

The girl actually let out a short laugh,

"Oh you know, because anytime someone saves me from being raped and murdered I like to send them a thank you card, but if I don't know your name I wont know who the hell to address it too."

Canzite blinked at her then after a few seconds smirked in ammusment and said,

"You are a strange little thing aren't you?"

The girl took a step closer to the vampire and said,

"No stranger than you. Dropping in like a super hero to save the damsel in distress from the clutches of evil."

Canzite's smirk turned into a grin and she said, "That isn't what I usually do, just so you are aware."

"Oh really?" She looked over Zite's ground length black trench coat that was nothing short of tailored for her slim form and said, "What do you usually do?"

Zite gave her a sly grin, "Usually I am the clutches of evil."

The girl smiled again and said, "I see...so tonight you just figured you would change it up a bit and see if you liked being the hero instead of playing the villan?"

"No, I was just down the street a few blocks and heard a scream. I was curious so I came to see what it was."

Green eyes narrowed at her, "That's funny..."

Zite arched an eyebrow, "What's funny?"

The girl arched her own eyebrow, "Because you didn't come from the street," She pointed at the fire escape, "You came from up there."

Canzite didn't comment.

"What were you doing up there?" She crossed her arms over her chest and asked with a curious tone.

Zite gave her a dark grin, "Playing the villan."

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds then the girl said,

"I'm going to try this again. My name is Sesiria." She canted her head, "What's yours?"

"...Canzite"

Why she was sharing this with her Zite didn't know, but she also didn't know why she had stayed to talk to her in the first place so this kind of crazy seemed to fit that kind of crazy and it all made for a kind of crazy that Zite found unsettling.

Sesiria cut her eyes upward and wiped her mouth on her sleeve to rid it of excess blood,

"So, why are you hanging out on fire escapes in the middle of the night, Canzite?"

Canzite gave her a hooded look, "You ask alot of questions."

Sesiria mimicked her look, "You raise alot of questions."

Zite noticed a slight spot of red still lingering on the right side of her lip. Her mouth watered at the sight even after feeding on the rapist. She nodded twords her and glanced at the corner of her mouth when she said,

"You missed a little bit of blood there..."

Sesiria wiped the blood from her lip with he back of her hand and asked,

"Do I get an escort home or does the chivalry end here?"

Zite gaped at her. She honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. She had simply intended to stop the girl from being violated and killed, but beyond that...

Then again, she thought, it does seem pointless to rescue her then just let her wander around on the streets where the same thing could happen again.

Plus she felt like she was having a slight out of body experiance at the moment. The girl had an aura about her Zite found appealing. It was bizzare to stand and calmly discuss all of this with the her when she had just drained one of her potential rapists of his own blood (she was positive the girl didn't know that bit as she had made sure she couldn't see) then visibly killed the others with brute force.

Yet, Zite was oddly curious about why this girl, Sesiria-she corrected mentally, wasn't afraid of her and was asking all the wrong questions. Shouldn't she be asking how the hell she threw three men around like ragdolls instead she wanted to know her name and why she was on a damn fire escape! The whole situation was completely obsurd!

So it was for the first time, since she had found her mother, that Zite found herself actually caring what happened to a human and she said,

"I don't escort...I track. Start home. I won't be far."

She lept in the air, pushing one boot against the wall and shot upward to fast for Sesiria's eye to follow. Grabbing the fire escape strut she swung herself over the edge and glanced over her shoulder to see the girl looking up in her general direction with an odd little smile on her face. Zite let out a noise of assent through her nose before looking away from her and leaping onto the opposite rooftop so she was positioned behind her.

The girl turned and started heading the back way out of the alley. Canzite followed from above and watched her. She truley was a strange human...Once she was on the main street she made a left passing a bar called The Honey Hole. Zite jumped across the road and landed lightly on a window sill. She watched the girl cross into a circle of light thrown by a street lamp as she continued down the narrow lane. Her green eyes flitted upward several times as if she was looking for something above her.

Zite smirked and pushed herself off the sill to catch a nearby beam of metal atop a scaffold and pulled herself onto it. She continued to make zig zags across the road while keeping the girl in her sight at all times occasionally leaping a bit ahead of her and scenting the air for any warning signs.

Canzite was still keeping around hundred feet between them. A distance she could make in a single jump if need be. Why she wanted to make sure the girl got home she wasn't sure, but she felt compelled to do so. She could smell the odd human even from this distance and found she reminded her of a smell she couldn't quite place in her memory...but knew it was very pleasent.

At an intersection the girl stopped as a car passed by. The rush of wind it pushed carried a scent with it that made Zite go instantly on high alert. Jumping from the lightpole she was hanging from she closed the distance between them in less than one second and landed silently just above the girl on an awning. Her grey eyes raked the surrounding night and found thier mark.

Another vampire was lingering in the shadows across the street. Zite could see thier eyes. They were nearly completely white with thirst. It was obvious this vamp hadn't fed in while, but had now chosen it's prey which walked along just underneath Canzite, oblivious to the danger that lurked less than fifty feet away.

For the love of all that is holy, she thought, will the catastrophies never end tonight. She shot across the street like a bullet just as the other vamp made a convulsive movement forward. She snagged it's arm and whirled it around back into the shadows it had just attempted to leave.

It was a female. She jerked free of Zite's grip and ricocheted off a nearby wall. She flipped once in the air and came up behind her, but Zite was gone before she had time to drop into a fighting croutch. She came up on her right and pinned an arm behind her back as the female hissed at her. She tried swiping at her with her free hand but was kneed in the back of her left leg and she dropped to one knee. Zite pressed her body against the arm she had pinned, trapping her in place.

"Get the hell off of me!" She growled at the spikey haired vampire holding her, "Why are you picking a fight with me, I havn't done anything to you."

Less than four seconds had passed since Canzite had spotted the white eyes across the street and stopped the on coming, what she considered to be, disaster.

She hissed her words in the female's ear, "That human you are stalking is mine...do not hunt her again."

"This territory isn't spoken for! I have never even seen you!" The female hissed back at her and tried to wiggle away, but Zite held her tightly and growled her next sentence softly into her ear again,

"I didn't say anything about the territory. I said, the human belongs to me. Do not not hunt her again. If you harm her-" Zite tugged upward, and the female snarled at her. "I will rip your fucking arm off. Do you understand me?" Zite knew the rules about spoken for areas...this was not one of them.

"Yes! Now, let me go damnit!" The female said with venom and Zite roughly shoved her away.

She spun quickly and dropped into a croutch ready to defend herself if Zite tried any thing like that again. Zite mirrored her croutch. She narrowed white eyes and briefly cut them over to the girl now a good fifty feet further up the street than them. Nodding in that direction the female questioned,

"What do you meen she belongs to you? You don't need that human. You have fed recently, I can see the true color of your eyes."

Zite glared back at her and said, "She. Is. Mine."

"Are you observing her as a potential mate?"

Zite's jawline went tight, "...No."

The female's eyebrows drew together in confusion and annoyance as she spat out, "Then what the fuck is your problem!?"

Canzite was over this conversation. She wanted to get back to tracking the girl and this mouthy female vampire was costing her time.

Smirking at the female she said,

"I don't have one, but you will if you touch that human. I'm warning you, if I catch your scent anywhere near her I will make good on my promise to tear your arm from it's socket. I pinned you in less than four seconds and you have both your arms so needless to say with one arm missing I will end your existance before you can blink. I say for the last time; stay away from her."

The female let out a throaty laugh and sneered,

"I can see why your...attached...she smells incredible. I won't be the last one to hunt her, I assure you. So, unless you plan on being a bodyguard for the next few decades you might want to consider crossing her into the immortal...just some advice."

The female scaled the building and disappeared over the top leaving only her scent behind.

Zite looked up at the spot where she vanished and said, "Bitch." Then scaled the opposite building herself and tore off across the roof to catch up with the human she had now saved twice tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Zite followed the girl's scent, which was growing stronger the closer she got, and noticed it had stopped moving.

Her boots skidded slightly as she came to a halt on the tarmac covered building she was running across. She looked over the edge of the building and saw the girl pulling out a key-ring. She inserted it into the door of the building Zite was standing on and looked over her shoulder after she turned it. She held that pose for a few seconds and her eyes looked around quickly.

That odd little smile was on her face again.

Canzite noticed that the jet black hair of the girl had an almost blue hue when it was under the light of the street lamps. What a curious thing to notice, she thought.  
The girl looked upward again. She is looking for me, Zite smirked and was visited by a sudden desire to make herself visible. She placed one boot on the edge of the building and poked her head over out of the shadows.

Green eyes met grey eyes and Sesiria smiled up at her. She canted her head to the side and spoke. Even though Zite was at least sixty feet above her she heard her with no problem at all.

"Are you coming down or were you planning on making a nest up there?"

The spikey haired head vanished back into the cover of darkness. Sesiria took out her keys and as she turned the tumbler a slight gust of air made her look over her shoulder. She smiled, at the slender woman leaning casually against the lamp post on the sidewalk. She had her arms folded across her chest with her ankles crossed and was wearing a slight smirk as she looked back at Sesiria with bright grey eyes.

"Glad to see you, 'track' well...there was a moment when I thought you had given up."

Canzite froze. She hadn't halted her tracking sences at any point. She couldn't understand what the girl was speaking about...

"I promised to be close...and I was..." Zite mused and gave her a look. She furrowed her brow, but didnt move from her position, "What are you talking about?"

The girl shook her head as she opened the door to her home..."I'm not sure, but I felt something watching me and getting closer...something that wasn't you..."

Zite pushed off her post and darted forward with blinding speed to be in front of her.

"Really?" She was withing touching distance of the girl, "That is interesting...you ARE a strange little thing aren't you?"

Sesiria wasn't even fazed by the sudden movement as she looked up at her with that odd little smile. She reached out and ran the lapel of Zite's coat between her forefinger and thumb then offered,

"You should come inside and we will see if we can figure out what is so strange about me..."

Canzite glanced down at the fingers moving up and down the leather of her collar then looked back into those green eyes. Did this girl just proposition me? She thought and even though she was slightly alarmed by the concept, she was also intrigued. This girl was so unlike any human she had ever came across. She had no desire to be with her sexually, but was drawn to her in a way she didn't understand. There was an aura that seemed to circle this girl Zite couldn't put a finger on...

The word 'fearless' came to mind and she was once again visited with a desire to laugh.

"You really shouldn't invite people you don't know into your home..." Zite smirked down at her, "It could be dangerous."

Sesiria closed all of the space between them and Zite was suddenly assaulted with her scent. Her mouth watered as the girl leaned upward and poised her lips just below her own then whispered,

"I'm down for danger."

Her hot breath washed across Zite's face and tickled her lips...it made her have to swallow a flood of venom.

She couldn't believe how close she had allowed this human to get to her and to top off everything else, now she was less than an inch from her mouth!

How the hell did I get into this situation!?

She made to lean back from the girl, but Sesiria held onto her lapel keeping them together as she continued to look into those grey eyes intensely.

Zite quietly said, "This is very different kind of danger."

She felt Sesiria laugh lightly and then say,

"What you meen to say is that you are a different kind of danger, Canzite."

As the girl's breath tickled her lips again Zite lost control and grabbed her around the waist. She felt hands clench onto her arms as she darted upward and was on the roof again within a second. The moment she landed, she spun the girl to pin her between the accsess door to the roof and her own body.

Zite looked down at her and purred,

"You want danger, Sesiria?"

The girl was breathing heavily, but her eyes were bright with excitement and held no fear at all as she answered the vampire,

"No, I want to be the danger..."

The vampire had no idea what had prompted this sudden impulse inside, but all of her instincts were pulling her twords it. She had only created one like her and it had been out of pity and the desire to have a partner in this lonely immortal life, but this girl was diffrent.

Zite's mind pulled up the female's comment from earlier and she remembered...

("Are you observing her as a potential mate?")

She hadn't been and wasn't looking for a mate. She had never even considered looking for one. That wasn't the draw anyway...there was just something about this girl that made Zite want to grant her immortality. She seemed to be born for it...and AFTER ALL this kind of crazy seemed to fit perfectly with every other kind of crazy that this crazy night had to offer now didn't it?!

The vampire pulled her lips back in a wide grin, exposing her two hardly noticeable longer canines and said, "You can't go back from this choice."

Sesiria gave her that odd little smile again and said, "Good. I fucking hate indecisiveness."

Zite pushed her head to the left slightly and sank her teeth into her flesh as her future sister let out an audible gasp and clutched at Canzite's upper shoulders.

The taste! Oh God the taste!

Zite nearly moaned out loud...it took all of her will power to pull away and lick over the puncture sealing her venom inside the girl before she killed her by accident.

Sesiria went slack in Zite's arms. The vampire lowered her to the ground so the transformation could begin. She watched as Sesiria shook with sobs and her body began dying...

Zite sat down on the tarmac roof and reflected on the fact that less than two hours ago she was simply waiting to feed and now she had brought another over into her world.

What a fucked up night she thought and felt sympathy for the girl who was now clawing at her chest as her heart beat its final pumps and she spasmed on the filthy roof like a fish out of water. It would end soon, but Zite knew first hand how much it hurt to die and be reborn.

She suddenly wondered, with a start, what her mother was going to say when she turned up back home with this new addition to their never ending lives...


	5. Chapter 5

Sunrise was on it's way...

Sesiria's transformation wasn't complete yet and Zite knew she had to get inside with her. She scooped the small girl into her arms and watched as sea-green eyes rolled up to meet her own.

The girl actually smiled and managed to choke out, "I'm sure you ment well-right?"

Zite shook her head and went to bound across the roof but realized just how far her home was...she could have made it alone with a few minutes to spare, but carrying this new girl?

SHIT! She inwardly cursed herself for not making better decisions and time management ones especially...the sun was not an enemy to be fucked with...one ray and she would be burning in such pain...

"Which apartment do you live in, Sesiria?" Zite asked ready to tear through the roof in search of cover. She was slightly worried now.

"Fifth floor...door O-P..."

"O-P..." Zite almost laughed again..."Of course you do-" God, the irony couldn't stop...

She jumped down with the suffering girl and shouldered in the door Sesiria had unlocked earlier. Taking each flight of stairs like one single step Zite reached O-P just as the sun rose. A sliver of white shot through the far window of the hall and touched the back of her exposed neck instantly burning her like lava. Zite hissed lightly and kicked the door of O-P closed behind her and her new companion...

Canzite did a quick glance around the room to check for any orifices that could allow light in, but it seemed that Sesiria hated the sun just as much as she did.  
Every window was covered with thick purple drapes and they appeared to be tacked down around the edges. As if to further prove this point, even the peep hole on the door had a piece of electrical tape over it.

This time she really did laugh as she shook her head and looked down at the girl in her arms saying,

"Ses, it truly does seem that you were born for this life."

Sesiria was shuddering as the final stage of the change started. It was almost over. Zite lowered her onto the couch and sat down beside her. Pulling the girl's head into her lap she sighed and looked at the ticking clock on the wall...6:37 A.M.

Well Zite, you have outdone yourself this time! You left home five hours ago to feed and what was it your mother had said,

(("Don't be reckless and please be home before the sun comes up..."))

What did you do? Let's see, I stopped a rape and murder, killed three men, escorted a human across the late night streets of New York City, got into scuffle with another vampire and threatened to tear her arm off over said human, almost kissed the same human, turned her into a fucking vampire, and now you are sitting in her livingroom hiding out from the sun!

Canzite leaned her head back against the couch and rubbed her eyes...her mother was going to kill her...

She heard Sesiria's heart take it's final few beats and then stop completely. Zite looked down at her and couldn't help but smile a bit. She knew before she had bit her that the girl would be a stunning immortal and she was right. She had her eyes closed and was breathing very softly. Her high cheek bones were accented perfectly under the pale skin she now had.

Looking closer at the raven hair fanned out across her legs she could now see that blue hue had an almost violet tint...Zite reached out and placed the back of her fingers on the girl's cheek. She spoke in a voice so low that a human wouldn't hear her, but she knew Sesiria would.

"Sesiria...look at me."

Pale green eyes as bright as traffic lights snapped open and the girl flipped out of Zite's lap to land with her back against the far wall in a croutch. Those green orbs almost glowed they were so bright as they darted all around the room scanning for threats. She spotted Canzite still sitting on the couch watching her with an amused expression on her face.

The spikey haired vampire rose from her seat and moved twords her slowly. She offered her hand to the newborn and smirked,

"There is nothing to be afraid of...you are the danger now."

Sesiria looked warily at the outstretched slender hand in front of her then took it in her own. Zite pulled Ses out of her croutch and she spoke her first words as an immortal,

"I really want some water."

Canzite grinned darkly,

"I know it feels that way, but trust me, it isn't water you want. We have to wait until the sun goes down to feed, but I imagine the day will pass rather quickly given that you probably have many questions..."

Sesiria touched her throat and was amazed at how dry it felt. It was like sand paper and had a slight parched ache she found uncomfortable.

Zite watched her and gave a slight shake of her head, "It will not go away, I'm sorry to inform, but it will disipate once you have hunted."

"What are we?" The newborn asked with a hint of already knowing the answer. She glanced quickly twords the front door at a slight noise from three floors below and followed up with another question then another, "What was that? Did you hear that?"

Canzite smiled indulgently and pulled her over to the couch. She sat down and leaned back lacing her hands behind her head, she nodded at the spot beside her.

Sesiria started to sit, but didn't. She couldn't stop looking around and tuning in on every little thing she could see and hear. The noise from a few floors below was now distinguishable as a dog whining...her refrigerator seemed extra loud...she noted a fine layer of dust on literally EVERYTHING and she wasn't even going to consider what all those noises she could hear outside were.

The elder smiled at her behavior as she said, "It can be a bit disorienting at first. Your senses are spiked right now because you are new, but that to will disipate...or rather you will learn to control them, I should say."

Sesiria swallowed against the dryness of her throat and asked again, "What are we?"

Zite laughed and shrugged, "We have many names, Succubus, Lobishomen, Blood-Drinker, Demon, Immortal Beast...but it was Hollywood in the year of 1931 that dubbed us with the worldly preferred term...they called us Vampires and it kind of stuck."

She canted her head as if considering the fact and went on, "I am not sure why this particular word was so endearing. Personally, I find it rather crude. Perhaps it is because of the-"

Sesiria stopped her by jumping in her lap and straddling her as she smiled, "You listened to me...and took what I wanted into account."

Zite looked at the bright green eyes and said, "I did...but there is alot you need to understand-"

She was cut off again but this time it was because of a passionate kiss being forced onto her. Zite laughed against her lips and pushed the small vampire back.

"Listen to me, little vixen." Zite held her at bay. She understood the newborn's emotions were going wild, but also knew she needed to reel them back in.

Sesiria leaned back into her with complete lucidity, "I can listen and undress you at the same time." She tried to push Zite's leather coat over her shoulders.

She really was an odd creature...this was going to be a very entertaining vampire to watch mature.

Zite pushed her back again and arched an eyebrow, "There is alot to discuss and much of it has nothing to do with your sexual drive...some maybe, but not very much."

Ses growled and tried to pull Zite's hands onto her upper body as the elder shook her head and said,

"Stop with the attempts...I will not give in...it is a pointless en devour."

"How can you be so against this?" She purred like a feline and Zite answered,

"Because you need to learn control. Stop. Now." Zite flipped their position and leaned over her small figure. She pushed the girl's hands into a pinned spot above her head and held her wrists there with one hand.

Sesiria smirked up at her, "This works too...I have no problem with it."

Canzite laughed and shook her head at how crazy this tiny newborn was,

"You are a wild little thing and I am sure that more than thousands will know the throws of lesbian passion with you as a lover...I, however, will not be one of them."

"Why not?"

"I did not make you as an intended mate...you need to get control over your emotions." Zite stated firmly and held her wrists tighter as she tried to get free.

"Who said anything about being a mate? I just want to tear your clothes off."

Zite sighed, this morning was turning into the prime example of why vampires NEVER made newborns without observing them for a while first...the last thing you wanted was a crazy beast to have to take care of...

Once again she thought about how her mother was going to kill her...

"I'm going to say this for the final time, we will not be spending the next twelve hours having steamy vampire sex. Is that clear, young one?"

Sesiria gave her a sultry look, "Can we spend the next twelve hours having rough vampire sex?"

Canzite laughed and said, "We definitely will not be doing that. I'm going to release you. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Fine." Sesiria gave her a mock pout as Zite chuckled again, unpinned her wrists and moved back to sit beside her. She resumed her position of crossed ankles and laced her hands behind her head again.

"As I was saying before you attacked me; We go by many names, but Vampire is has been the 'in style' word for the last twenty years or so. A lot of us think it is because some of our kind in southern California are breaking the number one rule in our world."

Sesiria momentarily forgot her arousal and curiosity over took as her primary emotion. She furrowed her brow and asked,

"Rule? There are rules?"

Canzite nodded seriously, "Yes, three main ones, but several others that are unwritten."

She watched the small newborn turn to face her on the couch and tuck her knees under her chin. Her green-eyes were bright with intrest as she waited for her to continue. Inwardly smiling now that she had her attention for a reason beyond sexual attraction, Zite went on,

"The number one and most important is that humans can not know we exist. You are not to form relationships with humans at all."

Sesiria smiled and nudged Zite's hip with her foot, "You kind of broke that rule last night, didn't you?"

Zite gave her a superior look, "I most certainly did not. I gave you immortal life, effectively making you no longer human. Though, I will admit it was not my intention to make you a vampire when I first came upon your...situation. I chose to give it to you afterwards."

She left out the part where she considered not even getting involved, she vowed never to share that information with her newborn friend.

"Why did you give this to me?"

Canzite winked and teased, "Because you asked so nicely." Sesiria grinned at her.

Reversing the crossing of her ankles, Zite continued before the girl's mind wandered to far from their topic of conversation.

"The second rule is more for your own safety than anything. Stay out of the sunlight. Do not let it touch your skin in anyway."

"What happens if it does?" Sesiria wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to the question, but it was out before she could stop it.

"I will show you." Canzite reached behind her and un-tacked one corner of the dark drapes that covered the window. She turned in her seat and lifted the fabric until a small bar of gold was shooting across the livingroom. She placed her free hand into the light and Sesiria's mouth dropped open. The skin across Zite's palm became bright red and started smoking. She jerked it back and flexed her fingers, wincing in pain as she did so.

Zite re-tacked the corner of the drape with her good hand as Sesiria reached for her other. She turned it palm up and watched her skin go from blotchy red to a faint pink then return to pearly white.

"We heal rather quickly, but make no mistake, it is extremely painful to have your bare skin exposed to the sun's rays. It can burn you alive if you stay in it for too long. The best thing to do is just make sure you are inside by morning and do not go outside until sunset. Dusk is safe, but be leery of sunrise...it can sneak up on you quite easily."

Sesiria was completely enthralled now. She let go of Zite's hand and asked, "What is the third rule?"

The elder vampire made a small noise of assent, "The third is the simplest to follow, because without it you will become feral. Do not let yourself go to long between feedings. Most of us feed three to four times a week. I personally like to feed every other day, but that is just me."

"Why do you eat so often?"

"Feed." Zite corrected her with a small smile, "Vampires do not eat, my dear."

"Right." Sesiria said impatiently, "so why do you feed more than you need too?"

"Because I like to stay strong and keep my senses at their sharpest point. Not feeding will dull your abilities. It is very similar to what can happen to a human that is depraved of nourishment. They need protein to survive just like we need blood to survive."

Zite watched the young one taking it all in. She had to admit she was taking it much better than her mother had. Janette had became visibly distraught with the idea of having to kill humans and it was nearly a week before Canzite had finally gotten her to feed. Since then Janette had developed a life-habit of frequenting nursing homes and hospitals where dying people were usually in abundance. She claimed it was mercy more so than murder.

Canzite wasn't bothered at all by the notion of killing. She had always considered humans as her prey. It was just the nature of what she was.

After all, when has a lion ever been sorry it had to chase down a gazelle so it could eat?

Sesiria seemed to be in a similar mind frame with her point of view on this as well because she next asked,

"So if you fed everyday you would be as strong as possible, right?" The way she was looking at this was amusing to Zite and she chuckled before answering,

"Yes, but keep in mind, you can only reach a certain level of being at full strength, so to speak. Gorging isn't going to make you any stronger than you would be if you just fed until you were full."

She nodded and thought about that for a minute in silence. Canzite waited patiently and found that she was rather pleased with her choice of this newborn. She was going to enjoy teaching her...she just hoped her mother would be as understanding.

Sesiria had a million questions, but couldn't think of which to ask first. So she settled on the one that Zite hadn't answered earlier because she really did want to know the truth,

"Why did you pick me?"

Canzite smirked at her, "I already answered that. Next question."

Green eyes narrowed at the grey ones, "You didn't answer it truthfully. I want to know."

Sighing, Zite raked her hand through her spikes and said, "In all honesty, it was a combination of things. I came across you by complete chance, saved your life twice, had a chat with a female that pointed out how good you smelled then-"

"Wait-" Sesiria interrupted her, "Twice? What are you talking about?"

Zite gave her an appraising sort of look, "Do you remember that certain 'something' you said you felt watching you, but you knew it wasn't me?"

She nodded.

"It was another vampire. She was stalking you as prey and was about to feed on you, but I...intervened."

Sesiria grinned, "Intervened?"

Canzite nodded and recalled the confrontation, "Yes...I had a brief conversation with her and she mentioned how alluring your scent was. I threatened to rip her arm off. She gave me advice then ran away...she was actually quite a bitch."

Sesiria laughed and decided to get the rest of this story at a later time, "Are there alot of us?"

"In certain areas. If I had to hazard a guess I would say humans out number us as a whole by twenty thousand to one. My mother thinks the number is closer to thirty thousand but-"

"Your mother?" Again the girl interrupted her, "You have a mother?"

Zite tilted her head, "What, you don't?"

Sesiria just blinked at her with wide eyes making Zite laugh heartily as she explained,

"She is not my birth mother, but she might as well be. I created her in 1915...she was the first I gifted immortality to. We live together as a coven, of course she prefers to call us family. Seeing as how I can not remember my own it doesn't bother me that she views us as such. "

"How old are you, Canzite?"

"27 and 218...pick one."

"You-wait-what? 218!?"

Canzite waved a dismissive hand at Sesiria's shock, "That number is not so impressive. I have met immortals that are nearing thier thousandth birthday."

"It is impressive to me!"

She winked at the newborn, "Let us wait and see if you still feel that way in two-hundred years."

That comment made Sesiria smile and she pressed on,

"How many members of your-family-are there?"

"It is only my mother and I...Speaking of which, at sunset you are feeding then I am heading straight home because I can assure you she is wondering where the hell I am."

Sesiria gasped, "You're going to leave me?"

Zite cocked an eyebrow, "Absolutely not. You are coming with me. I created you so I could keep you, little vixen."

"See, now that was a truthful answer." She grinned at her and teased, "You are sure you don't want to pass some time by having steamy vampire sex?"

Canzite laughed again, "Another question I have already answered, numerous times if I may add, next question..."

The day carried on like that with the younger drilling the older for more information. She wanted to know everything she could about this new life and Canzite seemed to be an untapped fountain of knowledge. Sesiria was amazed to find out that Zite had traveled most of the world and visited nearly every country on the globe. She was even more amazed to find out part of the reason for this was due to not having to sleep if she chose not to.

"We don't have to sleep?" She asked as the hours creeped twords sunset. She had now moved into the floor and was lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows with a couch pillow under her chin. Zite hadn't moved from her position on the couch and seemed to still be completely comfortable.

"We don't get tired as I'm sure you have noticed at this point. You can sleep if you wish...I used to sleep just so I could dream."

"Why did you want to dream?"

"It was one of the few things I missed about being human." Zite huffed, "One of the very few things."

"What did you dream about?" Sesiria knew this was probably private, but she was never one for modesty.

"It was always a surprise. That was what I liked about it." She smirked down at the girl, "Once you have been around for as long as I have it's hard to be suprised by anything anymore."

Sesiria smiled up at her, "What else do you miss about being human?"

Zite didn't even hesitate, "Smoking, dear young one, fucking smoking."

She found this odd and said, "Why on earth do you miss that?"

Canzite laughed, "You know that burn going on in your throat right now?"

Sesiria gave her a dirty look for bringing it up, because it had gotten worse over the past few hours. "Yes. Thank you for reminding me."

"Imagine not being able to quench that thirst and knowing nothing you did would take that yearning away. When you are turned you are frozen however you were when you were human...I was a heavy smoker...the 'thirst' is still there and always will be."

Sesiria had not considered this aspect of what she now was and got lost in thought for a moment until Canzite chuckled and said,

"I might also add that this explains why you are a little nymphomaniac. I feel sorry for the first vampire you take to bed, the poor creature will probably end up chained to the headboard for months."

"Fuck you!" She laughed and threw her pillow at the elder, who caught it swiftly and tossed it back with lightening speed, nailing her in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zite watched as the last rays of sun slithered down the crack between the drapes in the livingroom.

She turned on the spot and faced the newborn who was waiting at the door nearly bouncing from excitement. Zite approached her and said,

"Okay it's dusk. First lesson, never go out a door if there is an alternate exit that will give you avoidance from human eyes. Do you have a window that leads to a fire escape?"

Sesiria hadn't thought of this and nodded as she led the way to her bedroom. Zite jerked the window up and looked over her shoulder at the green eyed girl,

"Follow me-" She smirked, "if you can."

Zite darted out the window and disappered so fast it looked like she was sucked out by a gust of wind. Sesiria poked her head out and didn't see Zite anywhere above or below. She did as Zite had told her through the day and inhaled the air. It took less than a second before that scent she had been around for the last twelve hours filled her nose then hit her upper palet and she could sense what direction it was the strongest in.

(Let your instinct carry you...don't think just act.) Zite had explained hours before.

So she did, she told her brain to follow that scent and her body just seemed to move along like water...She grasped the fire escape railing and swung herself twords Zite's scent. Flying through the air quickly she landed on the roof of her building in a crouch. It was such a fluid motion that it took her a second to realize she had only left her bedroom two seconds ago. Looking around she saw the world with new eyes and heard everything.

Zite had warned her about how deep her hearing went and she would need to train her ears to filter out things that were of no consequence. She inhaled again without thinking, it was a reflex ingrained from being human. Zite's scent slammed against her left side palet and she spun on the spot still crouching

Canzite was leaning against one of the air ducts watching her new creation with interest.

"Look at the baby bird that flew out of the nest." She smirked and winked.

Sesiria straightened up as Zite came over to stand in front of her. She reached out and put two hands on her shoulders,

"Close your eyes." Sesiria did as she was told, "Now focus...your eyes can trick you so I want you to use your other senses. Breathe." She took in a long pull of air and was hit with a vast array of smells from every angle. Grease from a nearby hot-dog cart, incense drifting from a bar, smoke from a factory, exhaust from all the cars below...

She didn't open her eyes, but furrowed her brow and asked, "How do you separate the...tastes."

Zite squeezed her shoulders, "By concentrating on the only one of them matters." The elder inhaled quickly and immediatly picked out human about four blocks to thier right...two of them actually...perfect.

"Taste the air again, but this time only focus on what is...appealing. Remember, follow your instinct, not your mind. Humans use their mind for decisions, we are predators and rely on something ingrained much deeper."

Sesiria took another deep breath and once once again assaulted with what felt like every smell New York City could give off, but there was something in the middle of all of those different flavors...something sweet...she could taste it growing clearer in her minds eye like a speck of light in dense fog. She inhaled again without conscious thought and the speck of light grew brighter and her head turned to the left on it's own with out her mind giving the command.

The sweet scent drifted from the left side of her pallet onto the front and became stronger. She breathed in again...her mouth flooded with venom and her green eyes snapped open.

Canzite nodded and smiled, "Very good."

The young girl looked up at her creator and asked, "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Zite released her shoulders and took a step back. "Do not think about it. Follow your instinct..." She decided the newborn needed a little persuasion so she goaded her slightly, "Just let your body and taste lead you...it will always guide you to relief from that parched burn that is clawing at your throat...and it will be pleasant to end that dry ache, will it not?"

Sesiria's eyes flared from sea-green to white-green and a second later she was no longer standing in front of Zite. She was flying across the roof and leaping onto the next without a backwards glance. Canzite followed her and watched as she lept onto a horizontal TV aerial and used it's spring to launch herself completely over the next building and land in a crouch atop a chimney pipe. Zite used the rooftop of the building Sesira had vaulted to gain long strides so that when she took her jump to the next building, she landed beside the young one's perch a second after Sesiria did.

Canzite smirked up at the small vampire on the chimney, "Exhilarating, isn't it?"

Sesiria wasn't listening she was already focused on the beating hearts on the side street directly below them. She jumped down from the pipe and moved with the grace of a panther to peer over the side of the building. Zite joined her side and looked down as well. It was two men. They were obviously drunk and tottering along half holding one another up as they sang broken verses of a pub song.

"Which one do you want?" The younger asked without taking her eyes from her prey. She was practically shaking with the desire to attack and feed on the drunken humans.

Canzite reached out and touched her arm, making her look around at the calm grey eyes, "Neither, they are both for you. Have patience. They are still to close to the main street and-"

"What difference does that make? We could jump down, grab them and be back on the roof in the blink of an eye!" Sesiria argued as Zite canted her head and gave her a grin,

"It is not always about brute force. We have more weapons at our disposal than simple strength...in fact you have a weapon that I do not and this is the perfect chance to use it."

Zite nodded twords a shadowed doorway about fifty feet ahead of their prey. "That alcove is your next destination." Sesiria saw it and furrowed her brow,

"Why the hell am I going to skulk in a musty doorway?" She looked back down at the men who had now stopped so one of them could piss on the side of the building while the other leaned heavily again his shoulder still singing.

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you when you approached me, Sesiria?" Zite shot her a sly smile as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

The younger blinked at her confused, but then a dawn of understanding crossed her features as she returned the smile and said,

"I told you that your were beautiful and you said, 'Most of us are'."

"And that is so, for a very good reason. You are a hunter and like all hunters you have camouflage to help lure in your prey." She laughed lightly, "You will soon learn that humans are not difficult to persuade when faced with our particular assets."

Sesiria smiled and nodded. She she put a hand on the edge of the building and vaulted over it landing silently behind the two men. She whistled once and as they both turned she flew past them and took refuge in the doorway. They didn't even see her. She glanced up at Zite watching her. She had with one boot resting on the edge of the roof as she leaned out and folded her arms across her knee observing the scene with a smirk on her face.

The men turned back around to continue their stumbling down the street. As soon as they passed Sesiria's hiding place Zite heard her voice from the shadows but couldn't see her,

"Hey boys, where are you headed tonight?"

Both men turned to face the raven haired beauty leaning against a door frame with her arms folded across her chest. The gaped at her then at each other and traded drunken grins. Like magnets they started moving closer to her. She couldn't help but smile at how easy this was...Canzite was right.

They stopped on either side of the door to lean against it and the taller of the two said,

"What's is your name pretty ludy?" He leered at her with glassy eyes. She gave him a sexy smile and said,

"Now that is rather rude, a gentlemen should always offer his name first."

He giggled stupidly and slurred out, "M'names Saul and heez," he pointed to his companion,"Robeert."

The shorter man, called Robert seemed to be less intoxicated and a bit leery of this mysterious beauty. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable going as deep into the shadows as his drunk friend was. In fact he had already backed up a step or two.

Sesiria looked up through dark lashes at the one she had pegged as her first kill, "Saul...how fitting."

"Whatz fittin?"

"In the bible, Saul, sought out the aid of a demon to ask if he would be crowned king. Did you know that?" She pushed off the doorway and took a step closer to him.

Robert now hardly feeling the alcohol in his system, due to the increase in fear reached for his friend's arm and said,

"Hey man, let's beat it, come on." He tried to pull him, but Saul swatted him away and asked, "Well, gorgeous, wuz he crownded king?"

Sesiria shook her head slowly and she moved to be face to face with him, "No, he was tricked by the demon." She glanced at his companion now as well.

Robert was now openly frightened and he took another step back and said, "Saul, let's go, man. This dame is fucking creepy."

Saul seemed hypnotized as he said, "Then wut happend?"

She leaned forward until she could feel his breath on her lips and whispered, "The demon ate his soul." She grabbed his neck and forced him to the ground.

Robert turned to run but a tall, lean figure dropped from the sky and blocked his path. Zite shot out a hand and grabbed him by the chin. She grinned and pushed his head to the left just in time for him to see the woman that was knelt beside his friend bend down and sink her teeth into his neck. Robert went to scream, but Zite cut his air off with her other hand.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear as he was forced to watch his companion be drained of life, "Has no one ever told you to be wary of beautiful women?"  
Zite chuckled as he struggled against her hold. She looked over to see Sesiria getting to her feet and hungrily eyeing the prey in Zite's hands.

Zite shoved him twords her. The newborn grabbed him and slammed him against the doorjam. She punctured his artery and with her fangs and quenched the thirst that her first victim had barely even touched. She pulled him so tight against her lips as she finished that his neck snapped from the pressure. She released him and let his body slump to the ground.

Sesiria looked around with bright green eyes that nearly glowed cat like in the shadow of the doorway. She had blood coating her chin and neck. How she had managed to keep any from getting on her clothes was a mystery. She darted over to her creator's side and smiled up at her with coated red teeth.

Canzite smirked and observed how she next needed to teach her to feed without making such a mess. She arched an eyebrow at the tiny woman and said,

"Now, tell me that wasn't fun?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The old and young vampire sat side by side with their legs dangling over top of the Empire State Building.

It was the highest point in the city and Zite liked to use it as a thinking post. Sesiria was cleaning the blood from her chin and neck with a warm-wet towel from the barber shop a few blocks down. Zite had gone inside just before closing and slipped the owner a twenty. He most graciously handed over the towel without question.

She new she couldn't take Sesiria home covered in fresh blood. It would upset Janette so she insisted the tiny vampire clean herself up before they began the journey to their home across the water.

"I guess my first time could have been more graceful, huh?" Sesiria chuckled and looked over at Zite who grinned back and said,

"I suppose bit more grace couldn't hurt...in the future." She nudged her with her shoulder and pointed across the skyline, "See that outcropping of trees just past the Staten Ferry way?"

Her sharp green eyes picked them out after a second and she nodded. Zite smiled and said,

"That's home. Our house is in the middle."

She nodded again and stared in the general direction of the house in silence for a moment before asking, "What if your mother doesn't like me?"

Canzite grinned down at the newborn, "You do not have anything to worry about, trust me...I am the one that needs to worry."

She furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"Well, I am fairly certain that when I left last night she told me not to be reckless and to be home by dawn." She laughed, "Now here I sit with a fresh made newborn, wiping off a bib of blood, and dawn passed twelve hours ago."

"Do you regret your decision?" Sesiria questioned sadly and sat the now sodden towel down between them.

Zite looked at her cleaned up companion for a few seconds, "No...I do not regret it...come on. Let's go home." She shoved off the ledge with both hands to make the thousand foot drop onto the nearest building below.

Janette was sitting by the fireplace in her living room reading Catcher in the Rye a novel that had only been released earlier that week.

She was trying to concentrate, but the anger that had been building inside her since sunrise the previous morning was now at boiling point. At first she had planned on just giving her adopted daughter a good lecture. Then upon her fury rising as night turned to day she decided she was going to strangle her, then give her a lecture. Now as night fell again and was several hours into it she had gone from lecturing to strangling to considering murdering her only child.

She sat the book down and made her way across the living-room to the front door. Jerking open the door she stepped out onto the wrap around porch and sniffed the air for what had to be the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours. She huffed and walked over to the porch railing. Placing both hands on it she drummed the nails of her left hand across the polished wood and fought the urge to grip it tight enough to splinter under her pressure...

I'm going to kill her, she thought as her hazel eyes raked the surrounding trees, that is all there is to say, I am going to, without a shred of doubt, KILL her!

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in a useless attempt to calm herself. The wind blew slightly from the west and she inhaled again not expecting to get anything from it, but just out of the habit she seemed to have developed in the last twenty four hours. That was when it hit her and she jerked her head twords the right and flew across to the other side of the porch. She scanned the woods and tasted the air again. It was the unmistakable scent of fresh rain on grass mixed with clover...it was Canzite's scent.

She could hear her child running now as well as smell her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Taking in another breath of air she went completely still as a second scent she didn't recognize traveled under her nose...this was a much more flowery scent, dogwoods and honey-suckle? Something like that, but there was no mistaking it was another vampire and it was right behind her daughter.

She went on alert and focused on the treeline in front of her with rapt attention. She heard Zite stop some ways out from the house and she could faintly make out whispers, but they were speaking to low for her to understand what was being said. She heard someone chuckle quietly. For some reason this hushed conversation and laughter pushed her anger to the breaking point and she yelled out,

"Canzite! I know you are out there, I can smell you! You come out of those woods right this instant!"

More whispered words and another giggle sent Janette into full blown rage and she was just about to go in after her child when she heard Zite start running again.  
Refolding her arms, she taped her foot and glared at the trees waiting for the apperance of her only family member.

Zite darted between oaks, maples and over fallen logs with blinding speed as Sesiria followed about a hundred yards behind. She knew her mother was waiting up because her keen eyes had already honed in on the pin pricks of light from the windows of her home. Though barely visible filtering through the trees she could still tell that every light in the house was on.

She inwardly sighed, there was going to be hell to pay for this. Her palet picked up on her mother's scent of mountain air mixed with fallen snow and now she knew she was not only waiting up, but waiting outside...on the porch. She did some quick thinking and skidded to a halt. Sesiria blew past her, but stopped instantly and darted back to her side with a confused look.

Zite put a hand on her shoulder and lowered her voice to a hushed whisper, "Let me greet her by myself first." She planned on using Sesiria as a buffer just incase Janette was as angry as Zite thought she was likely be.

Sesiria smirked and spoke in equally quiet tones,

"Why don't you just sneak me up to your room under your coat like a stray puppy you're trying to hide? I can live in your closet and you can paper train me."

Zite giggled quietly at the ridiculous notion and started to say as much when she heard,

"Canzite! I know you are out there, I can smell you! You come out of those woods right this instant!"

Sesiria raised her eyebrows and offered, "She sounds very sweet. I'm so thankful you brought me into such an understanding and loving environment."

She looked back down at her tiny companion, chuckled again and softly said, "Just trust me. Wait here." She tore off in a blur twords home and her mothers wrath.

Despite how angry she was, Janette visibly sighed in relief when she saw the tall, spikey-haired form of her adopted daughter lept through the dense trees and landed on the lawn about ten feet from the raised porch. Zite looked up at her and had the grace to look slightly ashamed of herself. Janette glowered down at her and snapped,

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been!? For all I knew you got into a fight and had your head ripped off! This is not that little hokey town we lived in in Tennessee! We are not the only vampire's for hundreds of miles anymore! This is New York City! There are territory fights that happen here over something as small as just passing through!"

Zite tried to speak, "Mother, I didn't go into claimed parts of-" Janette held up a hand to silence her and plowed on,

"You gallivant around this city's rooftops like you own it! You have to be more careful, Canzite!"

Zite nodded quickly, "Absolutely. I agree and I will...from this very point on."

Janette sighed and gave her a motherly stern look when she asked,

"Where did you spend the daylight?"

Canzite grinned and said, "In an apartment building...O-positive."

Janette gave her an odd look, "What the hell does that mean?"

She heard a rustle in the woods behind her child and noticed that Zite's grey eyes darted over her shoulder briefly. She remembered the none familiar scent that had followed Zite home. She had temporarily forgotten about it while she exploded on her daughter, but she recalled it now...Her hazel eyes narrowed and she said,

"Canzite, what is going on?"

"I had a rather interesting experience last night and-well-" She glanced over her shoulder again and saw Sesiria's cat-like eyes peering out from the darkness. Janette saw them as well and she leaned forward on the railing with a furrowed brow,

"A feral? Since when do you bring home ferals?" She asked with confusion and never took her eyes from the ones in the woods.

Zite shook her head and sighed, "She is not a feral...she is a newborn."

She lept over the railing and joined her daughter's side on the lawn, "She is? Where did you find her?"

Canzite finally looked her mother in the eye and admitted, "I did...I created her."

Janette entire expression changed from confusion to bewilderment and she gasped, "You did? When? Last night?"

Zite swallowed and nodded. Janette smiled softly and extended a hand, "Come out here, child. I want to see you properly."

Sesiria crept from the shadows and the moonlight hit her. Janette's smile widened,

"Canzite, she is absolutely beautiful." She took a step twords the newborn watching her with curious eyes. She looked back at her daughter with a slightly hurt expression and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me you have been courting a mate?"

Zite rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone think that? I have not been watching her. I just met her last night. There were three men...she was about to be raped in an alleyway near 52nd...I killed them."

Janette placed a hand over her heart and looked at Zite with wide eyes, "My goodness, are you serious?"

She nodded again as her mother's eyes went hard and she gave her a proud look, "Good for you my darling daughter."

She smirked at those words. The only time her mother was ever cold about anything was when it came to rapists she was cold as ice and tough as flint.

Janette turned back to the young vampire still crouched near the trees watching them curiously. She motioned with her hand out stretched,

"Come closer, young one." She smiled, "I promise not to bite." Sesiria cracked a grin and got up out of her crouch. She slowly moved across the lawn to the hazel eyed woman beckoning her.

Once she was withing reaching distance Janette reached out to the girl and said, "I am Janette and for all intensive purposes, Canzite's mother."

The newborn took her hand and said shyly, "I'm Sesiria."

Zite watched this exchange with an air of amusement at how outspoken and mouthy this newborn was with her, but when it came to her completely matron like mother she was bashful and introverted.

Janette nodded twords the house and said, "Well, come along, we had best get comfortable if a night of getting to know one another is in order."

Sesiria looked around the ornate living quarters as Zite flopped down in her mother's previous spot beside the fireplace and picked up the new novel. She read the title and scoffed, this will amount to little more than garbage, she thought and tossed it aside without a second glance.

"You have a beautiful home." Sesiria said as she made her way over to the wall lined book case. Zite grinned and stretched out as Janette called from their never used kitchen and asked,

"Canzite, a glass?" Zite spun in her seat and said, "Yes, absolutely yes."

The newborn stopped looking through all thier leather bound novels and gave Zite a questioning look as she said, "A glass? A glass of what?"

Smirking, Zite called out, "Bring two, Mom." Her mother always kept black market bottles of blood in the house for guests, but since it was so rare that they ever had any it was usually just for holidays. Janette had expressly forbidden Zite to crack into them rather than hunting naturally. She called it laziness...

Janette poked her head around the corner and said, "I had already planned on bringing Sesiria a glass I was asking if you wanted one, dear."

Canzite grinned, "Please...but still bring two."

Her mother gave her a look and said, "Do not be a glutton, Canzite." Zite laughed and noticed the newborn still looking at her in question so she explained,

"It is possible to purchase human blood, but it is also very expensive. We always keep a few bottles around for special occasions."

Sesiria was once again amazed and said, "How do you get fresh blood in a bottle and keep it..." She wasn't sure of the right word she was looking for, but Zite picked up on what she was asking and said,

"It's black market stuff. To be honest, I do not want to know how they do it, but it does stay fresh until you crack the seal." She nodded twords the kitchen where Janette was placing the bottle into the warming tub they kept beside the fridge. "Getting it is the easy part. It's heating it to at least ninety-nine degrees to reactivate the cells...That is the hard part."

"What happens if you drink blood that isn't fresh?"

Zite's face went even paler if that was possible, "It's the equivalent of a human eating spoiled food. It's rotten and can make you very sick."

Sesiria was curious, "Can it kill you?"

"Have you ever had food poisoning, Sesiria?" Janette supplied from the kitchen before Zite could answer.

The newborn sat down on the huge leather couch facing Canzite. She looked twords the kitchen and said, "Yes, once when I was a kid."

"Take that feeling and make it a hundred times worse. Yes, it can kill you, because if you are vomiting up old blood for days you can hardly take in new blood now can you?"

"Mom!" Zite chastised from her chair and turned to glower at her mother.

"What?" She had an innocent expression as she rotated the bottle in the warmer, "I am telling her the truth. If you wished to sugar coat things then you should have done it last night, young lady." Janette gave her a cross look, "Heaven knows you were certainly gone long enough to explain our entire history and then some."

Zite went to retort, but Sesiria spoke first and to Zite's surprise it was in her defense,

"Canzite did try to explain everything, but there are alot of questions I never got to ask. The sun set and she wanted me to ea-feed-before we came here."

Zite smiled at her and Sesiria returned it.

Janette looked between them and said in a motherly tone,

"Well, young one, then it is a good thing we are immortal...there is plenty of time for all the questions you can think of."


End file.
